


NedBo Prompts

by ScytheMeister23



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts from South Parks Jimbo and Ned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that Nedbo was a thing and it's all been downhill since then.

Bombs were flying.

 

People were dying.

 

But the Da Nang Air Force Base wasn't under attack today. The whole of Vietnam was at peace this particular day.

 

Except for the 3 by 3 foot utility closet.

 

Jimbo and Ned were locked in each other, their arms wrapped and their mouths on each other, while their fellow soldiers were out on the town. Still, they didn't want to risk being caught; believing in a cause wasn't all the army asked for, after all.

 

Neds neck was under assault as Jumbo bit it mercilessly, leaving bruises as he went.

 

"Goddamnit, Jimbo!" Ned whispered loudly.

 

"I can't help it!" Jimbo said through his teeth. "You're just so… hot!" Jimbo switched to the other side of Ned's neck.

 

Ned was pushed back against the wall with Jimbos weight on him before he couldn't take it any longer and pushed him away.

 

"Hold still." Ned pushed Jimbo against the opposite wall. Their mouths met again as Neds hands moved to undo Jimbo's pants. He pushed his pants down to about mid-thigh before dropping to his knees.

 

Mouthing at Jimbo's cock through his underwear gave Jimbo the influence to run his fingers through Ned's curly hair. With Jimbo's cock against his lips and his hands rubbing and grabbing at Jimbo's thighs, they were both going crazy with lust.

 

As good as teasing Jimbo was, Ned wanted his cock, and pulled down his government issued boxer briefs. Going all in with Jimbo's cock.

 

"Shit, Ned!" Jimbo yelled. “I thought you had some kind of gag reflex!”

 

Ned moaned something while taking care of Jimbo. He moved his one of his hands to Jimbo's backside while fondling his balls with the other. Ned wrapped his tongue around the shaft and sucked on the head, making Jimbo cringe forward in pleasure.

 

Taking a moment to breathe, Ned took Jimbo's cock out of his mouth and started working the shaft with his hand, biting the inside of his thighs, jerking him off furiously yet knowingly, as to not hurt his partner.

 

“Oooh...” Jimbo moaned as Ned put his cock back in his mouth and began sucking Jimbo again.

 

"Shit!" Ned's lips were around the base of Jimbo's cock when he came into his throat. Ned pulled back choking, with more cum shooting onto his face and chest. He breathed for a moment, exasperated.

 

Ned stood back up before swinging his arms around Jimbo's neck and hoisting himself to kiss him. Jimbo wrapped his arms around Ned and refused to let go. They separated for a moment, before mashing their lips together again.

 

Footsteps sounded down the hall and they knew that the other soldiers were back, and would be looking for them.

 

"Just a few more minutes…" Ned whispered. Neither of them wanted to come out of the closet too early. Or at all, perhaps.

 

A few more minutes they waited. Jimbo opened the door and peered out, seeing nobody, then inviting Ned to join him in the hall before returning to the bunks.

 

When they walked in with the other soldiers, the first thing they noticed was the hickey's on Ned's neck, and called them out immediately.

 

"Looks like we're not the only ones who had fun tonight!"

 

They both went red before anything else was said.

 

"Where'd you guys go? I wanna get with the girls you had tonight!" Another soldier yelled.

 

Jimbo and Ned laughed it off before making up a story to cover themselves.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hunting is all about the kill. Pulling the trigger and taking a life gives a sense of power, one that when not fueled can lead to a depression until they've fulfilled a successful kill.

 

This isn't actually how it works, however the placebo effect takes place instead; where it happens only because one believes it. This is how Jimbo's mind worked.

 

Jimbo had gone weeks without a kill. A few days were nothing; he'd grown accustomed to having to resist hunting for about a week at a time, longer off season. During the season, there was a limit to the wait.

 

Having returned home empty-handed, Jimbo was exhausted as well as depressed. He stood his rifle against the wall near the front door and undressed as he moved his way to the one bedroom in his and Ned's cabin. His boots and socks were left in the mudroom, vest and shirt in the kitchen, and pants in the living room.

 

Jimbo looked into the bedroom to see that Ned was still asleep. His underpants were left in the hall and his hat on the floor as Jimbo went to crawl into bed beside him.

 

Beside him soon became cuddling, and cuddling soon became spooning, as Jimbo interlocked their legs and wrapped his arm around Ned. Grinding his crotch against Ned's ass through his underwear and kissing his shoulder. Ned wiggled a bit, waking up, but didn't say anything; his voice-box was next to his glasses on the nightstand.

 

Ned rolled to face Jimbo and rubbed their faces together gently, finishing with kissing Jimbo's chin. Jimbo thrust his erection into Ned's and rubbed their erect cocks together, blushing and smiling with their eyes closed. They kissed.

 

Jimbo rolled on top of Ned, putting his legs on either side of him before up-righting himself. He pulled down Ned's underwear the best he could; only about mid thigh. He held both of their cocks in his hand; Ned's, six inches; and his own, four inches and girthy . He pumped them, Ned giving a small smile of approval.

 

“Don't tease me, Jimbo.” Ned mouthed. He rolled from under Jimbo to reach for Jimbo's nightstand, where they kept the lubricant.

 

“You want some help there, buddy?” Jimbo asked aloud. Ned glared at Jimbo with his old, tired eyes, before grabbing the lube from the drawer. Pouring some into his hand, Ned lathered the cold liquid onto Jimbo's now full erection. “It may be a little early for that.” Jimbo said before trying to get into a better position.

 

Ned stayed on his back with his legs on either side of Jimbo's hips; Jimbo was on his knees and ready to push his cock into Ned. Ned smiled from beneath him, giving him the go-ahead.

 

Jimbo pushed into Ned gently, watching his face to make sure he wasn't going too fast. Ned arched his back a little to let it in easier, and inhaled sharply. Jimbo blushed a little, grabbing Ned's thighs just above the knees. He pulled out and began thrusting into Ned, slow and gentle.

 

They both smiled at each other, having done this hundreds of times. Jimbo's balls slapped against Ned's tailbone, making Jimbo chuckle a little. “That's a funny sound.” He gave a wide grin before lowering himself so he could kiss Ned.

 

The squeaking of the bed, soft and gentle, gave out after a few minutes. Jimbo looked right into Ned's eyes when he came. Ned came soon after, then rose up to kiss Jimbo. Jimbo rolled over beside Ned and smiled at him. “I love your eyes after I make you cum.”

 

Ned chuckled, still without his voice box. He'd told him before that he was good at flirting. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No but for real I found out that these two were a pairing and i instantly fell in love with it. Then Tweek x Craig came out and all of my years as Creek trash came back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Few beams of grey light seeped in through the curtains onto the wooden furniture and the dull, worn bedspread. Little decoration adorned the walls besides the gun cabinets, casing their prides and their joys that weren't each other.

 

Jimbo's arm was wrapped around Ned, and Ned's around Jimbo. They were asleep, though they still had erections from grinding against each others legs. Jimbo woke up first and in his half-conscious state started rubbing Ned's back and leaving misplaced kisses on his face. A small grunt could be heard from Ned, and his eyes opened slightly. He reached down to play with Jimbo's erection.

 

It was too early for either of them to talk, so Jimbo responded with simple grunts before climbing on top of Ned. Jimbo sat on Neds cock before pointing to the lube on the nightstand; Ned complied and handed it to him.

 

Jimbo lubed up Ned's cock and then his own asshole before sitting on Ned's cock; it was slim enough so it slipped in easily enough.

 

Jimbo bounced on Ned's cock for a minute before getting winded. The clock read 5:46; Jimbo wasn't used to this.

 

“Quit looking at me like that...” Jimbo rose up a bit, falling back down immediately after. He tried to move his leg somewhat to try and get off of Ned, but couldn't until he rolled to Ned's side. “I said quit looking at me like that! I'm not used to this and you know it.” Jimbo got on his hands and knees before saying anything again. “Just fuck me, alright?”

 

Ned widened his eyes some, but didn't hesitate to get into position behind Jimbo.

 

Jimbo's ass as already loose enough, so Ned decided to throw “gentle” out and be rough like Jimbo often was with him; until he realized how weak his arm was.

 

Ned held a gentle grasp on Jimbo's hip, thrusting himself into his ass. Every thrust brought a small gasp from Jimbo; it was the kind of sweet love making one would expect from a couple who'd been together for most of their lives.

 

He kept his dick inside Jimbo while brushing on his shoulder to get his attention. The look on Jimbo face was slight discomfort, slight pleasure, mostly strain from turning his head so far to look behind him. Ned motioned for Jimbo to grab his voice box from his nightstand, which Jimbo obliged.

 

Voice box I'm hand, Ned pressed his balled hand against Jimbo's hip and began thrusting again. Jimbo took another pillow to keep under himself and smiled into it while his partner fucked him.

 

Ned pressed his voice box against his throat to speak. "You like that, you slut?" he said in his robotic voice.

 

Jimbo chuckled "I wasn't expecting that when I gave it to you."

 

Ned was still thrusting his cock into Jimbo when he came soon after. He pulled out and laid himself down beside Jimbo, who finished himself off. He'd never been able to cum through bottoming. It wasn't really his thing.

 

Jimbo came and tried to aim it at Ned, who tried to escape it only to be met with failure as his leg was hit with his lovers cum. Jimbo laughed and used their blanket to clean him off, only be met with Ned's protests "I just washed that yesterday."

 

"Well I'm trying my hardest, Ned." Jimbo responded before pulling the blanket off completely to throw into the washer. "You can have this back when it's done."

 

Alone in their room, Ned could only think of the man he loved and the phrase "Dammit Jimbo."

 

* * *

 

Rain hit the ground outside as Ned stood to watch it. Breathing the cold, wet air gave him a sense of youth again, the cold air hitting his lungs and being filled with something other than the staleness that it usually had.

 

The back door opened and Jimbo stepped beside him without saying a word, watching the rain with him for a minute. He put his arm around Ned's shoulder and got closer before pressing a kiss on his temple.

 

Ned pressed a kiss against Jimbo's cheek before Jimbo's head turned and they kissed each other again. Their barren backyard was hit relentlessly with rain and it wasn't long before Jimbo ushered Ned back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally not releasing this because everybody's looking for Creek Fanfiction since the last episode. Totally not taking advantage of that. Totally.


End file.
